Summer Trip
by Phoenyx Starr
Summary: How Nicole Klempp first met Draco Malfoy. Prequel to 'A Wayway Witch'


Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did. Draco, The Leaky Cauldron, Remus, Hogwarts, and butterbeer all belong to JKR. Shelly and Desi are real people and my friends. Dr. Drummond is a professor at my college. Everyone else will be OC's.  
  
Summary: How Nicole Klempp first met Draco Malfoy. Sort of a Prequel to 'A Wayward Witch' happening between the Prologue and Chapter 1. It can stand alone.  
  
Chapter 1: Dream Flight  
  
Nicole Klempp was excited to say the least. She was finally on her way to England, with 2 of her 3 best friends, Shelly Long and Destiny McNabb. Her other best friend, Emily Willhite, couldn't make this trip with them. Nicole was sitting between Desi and Shelly. She looked at each of them in turn, but they were both sleeping. She leaned back and tried to go to sleep. No matter how much she fidgeted, Nicole couldn't fall asleep. She was too excited.  
  
She pulled a small notebook out of her backpack and started writing in in. "Last night, I could barely sleep. Desi yelled at me for keeping her awake. I guess I was making too much noise for her to sleep with my tossing and turning. That's probably why she's asleep now. I should be sleeping too, but I'm still too excited. Well the reason I started writing is the dream I had this morning when I finally fell asleep. Me, Shelly, and Desi are walking down a street in London, chatting about all the shops we'd seen and what we planned on buying for everyone back home. All of a sudden, I spot a little pub tucked away between a bookstore and a record shop. I pull Desi and Shelly to the door.  
  
I push the door open and we all walk in. We stand in the doorway for a few seconds, waiting for our eyes to adjust to the darkness. I recover first, so I grab Shelly and Desi's hands and steer them to an empty table. I leave them and go to the bar along the wall closest the door. I look at the bartender, expecting an old man, but instead I see a young man around my age, maybe a couple of years older than me. He's taller than me almost 6 ft. I think, muscular as if he used to play sports, blonde hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen.  
  
My mouth goes dry when he smiles and asks, 'Anything I can get you, luv?' Somehow I stutter, 'My friends and I would like a couple of beers and something to eat.' He grins at me (my heart stops) and asks, 'What would you ladies like to eat?' I whisper, 'Whatever you suggest would be fine.' He nods, 'All right luv, I'll send your food and drink to your table.' He winks and nods at the table where Shelly and Desi are sitting. I smile faintly at him and whisper, 'Thank you.'  
  
I turn around and go back to my table. As soon as I sit down, Desi and Shelly start giggling. I finally snap out of my trance and ask, 'What?!?!' Shelly can't stop giggling so Desi tells me, 'You are attracted to the bartender. We should have known you would fall for the first gorgeous guy we saw. Although from what I saw of him, I don't blame you.' She grins at me when I blush and hide my face. I hiss at her, 'You had better not do anything about it, Pequena Una.' I turn to Shelly, 'You either, Tigris.'  
  
They laugh and say, 'We wouldn't dream of it, Moony.' When they say my nickname, I hear 2 different masculine gasps. One is from an older man sitting at the table next to us. He has light brown hair that is liberally streaked with grey. The other gasp comes from behind me. I turn around and see that it came from the blonde bartender. I try to meet his eyes, but he's looking past me at the older man. His hands are shaking and it looks as if he's about to drop our tray, so I jump up and grab it from him. I set it on our table. Desi and Shelly are used to me doing stuff like that so they start eating. I can feel the bartender and older man staring at me. I glare at them and they turn away. I start eating and soon forget what happened.  
  
The two men however, can't forget about it. The older one leaves his table and goes to the bar. The bartender looks at him and whispers, 'Well, Remus. Is she?' The older man, Remus, replies, 'Yes. I suspected one of them was as soon as they say down. And you saw how fast she moved... she's a werewolf. Judging by everything that happened, I'd say she's been one for awhile now. She may even be a born werewolf.' The bartender slams his fist on the bar and swears, 'Bloody hell, Remus.' Remus looks at the bartender, 'What's wrong, Draco?' The bartender, Draco, whispers, 'I'm attracted to her, Remy. For some reason, I felt that she would be different from all the other girls. Non-magical.' Remus looks at Draco, 'Uh, Draco, you realize that she has to be magical in order to see The Leaky Cauldron.' Draco nods his head, 'Yeah, I know Remus.' Remus gets up from the bar, 'I must be going Draco. I have to go to Hogwarts and get my monthly supply of Wolfsbane Potion.' Draco says, 'Hey Rem, when is the full moon?' Remus looks back over his shoulder, 'In 4 days, Draco. Why?' Draco shakes his head, 'This way I know what night I need to be on the watch for a wolf in London.' Remus laughs, 'All right, Draco. I'll see you later.' He leaves through the back door.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
My friends and I eat our stew. I look at my drink and say, 'All right, who's first?' Shelly looks at me, 'You ordered them, so you try it first, Moony.' I laugh and say, 'Okay Tigris. Here goes.' I pick up my mug and take a sip. I almost laugh out loud. Shelly and Desi look at me quizzically. I nod at them, 'Go ahead, try it. Tell me where we've had this before.' Desi takes a sip of her drink and laughs, 'This tastes like the butterbeet we made from those recipes you found online.' I nod, 'Yeah that's what I thought. I wonder why this pub sells this stuff. Shelly looks at us and says very seriously, 'Maybe this pub is The Leaky Cauldron. Which means the Harry Potter world is real.' We all look at each other and burst out laughing. I gasp and manage to say, 'Next you'll tell me that the bartender is Draco Malfoy and the older man that was sitting at the next table was Remus Lupin.' We all start laughing again. Soon we are done with our food and drink.  
  
I walk up to the bar to pay for our food and drinks. The bartender is busy so I pull out my wallet and wait. The bartender finally comes over and I pull out a couple of bills. I look at him and ask, 'How much do I owe you?' He looks at the bills in my hand and says, 'Uh hang on, Miss. I'll have to figure your bill.' He turns around and goes to talk to a waitress.  
  
I overhear their conversation. He says to the waitress, 'Elizabeth, you know Muggle money. What does 1 Galleon and 13 Sickles equal?' The waitress thinks for a minute and replies, 'That would be about 11 Euros. Why? Everyone who comes in here are magical folk. They all use wizard money.' The bartender shakes his head, 'Not everyone, Elizabeth. The lady at the end of the bar is paying with Muggle money. So 11 Euros, right?' She nods her head and the bartender comes back to me.  
  
He looks at me and says, 'Your bill comes to exactly 11 Euros.' I growl and say, 'I've got a couple of questions.' I tick them off on my fingers as I talk. 'One, what is a Muggle? Two, what are Galleons? And, three, what are Sickles?' The bartender looks at me funny, 'How did you hear all that?' I look him up and down, trying to decide if I could tell him my secret. I lean in close and whisper, 'I'm not a normal girl. As you saw earlier, I have abnormally fast reflexes. I also have enhanced senses of hearing, sight, and smell. I have to wear glasses during the day, but at night... At night, I'm almost like a wolf. In fact, my 2 friends are here to help control that part of me.' The bartender looks at me and says, 'I can tell you all you need to know but you wouldn't like it. I'll tell you what you want to know if you and your friend...' Here I growl. 'will meet me at a club later tonight.' I think about it for a bit and agree."  
  
I finish writing in my journal and put it back in my bag. I yawn and decide to try to sleep. I fall asleep and sleep for the rest of the flight. Desi wakes me up just as the plane lands, so I can get off the plane and see London for the first time in my life. 


End file.
